Circus
by MagiAllie
Summary: Recién salido de Francia, Levi ha quedado en la miseria, ha viajado con tres circos hasta llegar a su objetivo en Alemania, gracias a su madre que dejó una nota explicándole sobre su buena amiga. Parece que sus habilidades como domador de bestias lo conducirán hacía objetivos que son incluso más peligrosos que los animales, objetivos mucho más flexibles... [Riren][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re— subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Pequeño Drabble que tenía ganas de escribir, solo riren, cosa extraña y sin continuación. Charly cumple años... -beso-

* * *

 **「** **Circus** **」**

'' _ **Solo hay dos tipos de personas en el mundo, los que te entretienen y los que observan.''**_

Acababa de llegar al nuevo circo, había hablado con la dueña del lugar como por treinta minutos. Me había observado con genuino interés, estirando las uñas por encima de la mesa en un tablón viejo en el remolque maloliente que hacía las de oficina. Observó mis recomendaciones, me escudriñó con la mirada, parece que hubo algo en la carta que le mostré, mencionó con distracción los circos en los que había trabajado antes, a mi familia. Y luego accedió a que me quedara en el suyo.

—Yo conocí a tu madre — explicó fumando un poco —. Cuando éramos jóvenes, ella salió de Francia y yo me la encontré en Alemania, jamás me imaginé que se casaría con ese cirquero… Kenny, era un loco, violente, excelente lanzador de cuchillos. Soy bailarina ¿Sabias?

Lo último lo dijo como si por su cuerpo, que aunque era mucho mayor se notaba el pasar de los años y la experiencia que el circo le había dado, pero que por supuesto escondía la seducción en cada una de las silabas. La pierna estirada por encima de la rodilla con un liguero puesto al ras y zapatillas de tacón.

—Mi madre también lo era — expliqué sin prestar atención a su coquetería.

—Entonces tu padre… tu circo, tu madre.

—Ella murió — comenté sin darle importancia —, hace un año. Papá perdió el circo. Todos se fueron, lo dejé ebrio en el camión justo después de haber encontrado la carta en el cajón de mi madre. Por eso vine, tome todo el dinero restante ¿Necesita más recomendaciones?

—¿Viajaste con cirqueros hasta acá? — Preguntó, seguro solo había leído el título de la carta —. Por eso has trabajado en más de un circo ¿Ya?

—Exactamente, estuve en 3 circos en total. Tengo mis propios materiales de trabajo.

—No los necesitaras — se miró las uñas restándole importancia —. Tenemos animales suficientes y en excelentes condiciones. ¿Trajiste a algún animal?

—Solo mis látigos — complementé aparentemente desinteresado —. No suelo golpearlos en lo absoluto.

—Entonces ya encontrarás que golpear con ellos — la reina del circo, sonrió increíblemente, me devolvió la carta, bajó las piernas de la mesa y se levantó —. Bienvenido a Le cirque Jaeger.

Pocas cosas pasaron después de eso, nos estrechamos las manos y no hubo ninguna necesidad de contrato, con los cirqueros las cosas así no eran tan necesarias, pues todos tenían palabra. Así como yo, Levi Ackerman, había estado toda mi vida en un circo francés, ahora estaba en un circo Alemán, que era mucho muy distinto al de mi natalidad, pero con pantalones negros, camisa blanca hasta los codos y un látigo en el cinturón entro en la carpa, en la profunda oscuridad de la noche, solo un par de farolas iluminando el lugar, pues necesitaba conocer y relacionarme con las bestias que iba a entrenar de ahora en adelante. Por eso cuando supe que todos dormían me colé a la enorme carpa de color rojo con dorado, atravesé el pasillo de holanes y descubrí la tela con grandes sonrisas pintadas, y sentí la arena en mis pies. Me quedé pasmado.

El reflector amarillo señalaba el banco en medio de la gran pista, rodeada de bancas vacías, un circo enorme, espectacular, con purpurina por cada rincón, listones dorados colgando del cielo, el reflector centelleaba y el banco brillaba, cubierto por suave tela de terciopelo negro y diamantes en el rodapié. La música de violines sonaba fuerte y alto, pero quedo, nadie afuera de la carpa podría saber que adentro había un espectáculo.

No podría describir su flexibilidad, ni aunque había vivido toda mi vida en un circo, ni porque mi madre era una gimnasta. No podía, él era demasiado, demasiado flexible, demasiado hermoso. Solo traía la ropa interior negra más hermosa que hubiese visto, un liguero sujeto a unas preciosas medias casi transparentes. Y brazaletes de plata en cada muñeca. Sus muñecas estaban sobre el terciopelo, su torso levantado solo con la fuerza de sus brazos, el rostro mirando enfrente envuelto en una sonrisa de labios rojos y preciosas pestañas decorando unos alocados ojos esmeralda.

Sus piernas se levantaban por detrás, se curveaban junto con sus costillas una levantada, perfectamente estirada por encima de su cuerpo y la otra se curveaba ligeramente. Era mágico, hermoso, perfecto, arrebatador. Tengo que sujetarme de uno de los bancos vacíos para evitar caer en la locura de verlo así, prácticamente desnudo, flexible y delicioso.

—Oye domador — lo escucho susurrar mientras sus piernas descendían lentamente —, ¿Te gusta el espionaje?

—No… — quise decirle, porque supe que debía parecer un acosador.

—¿Y ese látigo, domador?

Y era joven, encima. Él era Eren Jaeger, el hijo de la dueña… el hijo de la bailarina, el contorsionista, el que encantaba a la mayor cantidad de público en este circo, no había otro. Y es que estaba tan maravillosamente bien dotado, con una piel de caramelo dispuesta a ser saboreada. Tragué saliva.

—Es para los animales.

—No golpeamos a los animales — contesta sentado en el banco de manera común, una de sus piernas desciende hasta el piso, la otra se levanta de manera impresionante hasta que la envuelve con sus brazos, está hablando conmigo, y al mismo tiempo hace la gimnasia más increíble que pude haber visto.

—Yo tampoco.

Capturo su atención, entonces baja la pierna, sonríe ligeramente y se queda en el banco, está vez abre las piernas lenta y calmadamente, primero una luego la otra, y luego ya es imposible que siga abriéndolas, no puede. Se quedó ahí mirándome, sonriendo, haciendo gimnasia, se ve perfecto, maravilloso, elástico. Tengo que soltarme para no demostrarle que me ha hecho perder la compostura durante los primeros segundos desde que lo vi.

—Entonces podrás usarlos con otra cosa — explica sonriendo —. Puedes usarlos conmigo, si quieres. No tienes que preocuparte.

—¿No te dolerá? — le sigo el juego caminando a zancadas hasta donde él se encentra. Me detengo antes de entrar al círculo.

—Puedo aguantarlos — me guiña el ojo.

Saco el látigo de mi pantalón, y lo extiendo, es de cuero color negro. Está un poco desgastado, pero siempre que lo siento entre mis dedos es como si recuperara muchísima de la seguridad que he perdido, puedo exhalar con tranquilidad y de pronto tengo enfrente de mi a la bestia más difícil que alguna vez podría pensar que iba a domar, lo levanto, el me mira extasiado desde abajo, con sus piernas preciosas, quiero darle con el látigo, quisiera escucharlo gemir y ponerse rojo, se manejar el artefacto a la perfección, si las cosas salen bien puede que pueda ponerlo debajo de mí, con el látigo en su cuello y montarlo mientras gime. Sí, eso quiero.

Lo escucho reír.

—Hazlo domador. Está noche te dejaré ser jinete.

Suelto el látigo, sujeto su pierna, se muerde el labio y escucho el cuero golpeándole en la piel, habrá una marca notoria, a él no le interesa, jalo del látigo y el sube la pierna, se deja manipular como títere. Queda extendida de nuevo, se recuesta completamente, la siquiera esta abajo, la derecha la jalo y el la levanta, me da espacio. Me acerco y corto nuestra distancia y mi entrepierna ha quedado sobre la suya.

—Arre jinete — jadea y el contorsionista hace lo suyo.

Me bajo el cierre y espero seguir trabajando al lado de este chico durante toda mi estadía en el circo.

* * *

N/A: Me gusta el tema del circo y aunque esta es la última vez que escribo de un Eren así de seductivo estoy conforma. Bueno por ahora me voy pero volveré, si les ha gustado dejen un pequeño mensaje. ¡Gracias por haber pasado por esta historia!


End file.
